1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character recognition system which forms character centerline figures from character video signals, extracts the features of the divided character centerline figures, and recognizes the categories of the character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional character recognition equipment, the characters recorded on a medium are optically raster scanned so that the characters are transformed into character video signals; the character video signals are quantized so as to be transformed into digital coded video signals. Based on the digital coded video signals, character centerline figures are formed and analyzed so as to extract the features of said figures. The extracted features of said figures are recognized with reference to a dictionary which has already been previously prepared.
In said conventional equipment, when characters are written by hand, the features of the handwriting of each person are also extracted; therefore, the process of extracting the characters features become very complex.